


Hybris

by KarnagePhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Ancient History, Gladiator!Bucky, M/M, Roman Empire, Slavery, Slow Build, slave!Bucky
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarnagePhoenix/pseuds/KarnagePhoenix
Summary: Premier siècle avant notre ère, Rome prospère comme jamais aucune ville avant elle. Antonius Starkus, jeune romain de la noblesse mène une vie à l'image de sa cité : décadente. Le Prince Auguste tient d'une main de fer son nouvel empire après l'assassinat de César et Rome n'est que liesse, fête et ivresse en ces temps de paix. Dans sa riche villa, Tonius dirige sa maison et occupe son temps entre l'étude et les banquets jusqu'au jour où, assistant à un duel de gladiateurs, il croise le chemin d'un des combattants : c'est un prisonnier de guerre capturé lors des conquêtes et forcé de brandir le glaive dans l'arène. Ses cheveux longs font tache dans le paysage immaculé de Rome, tout comme le sang qu'il verse. Et voilà que la Fortune entraine l'étranger dans la vie de Tonius qui devient le maître d'un tout nouvel esclave...





	1. Doux comme le miel et la caresse de l'été

**Author's Note:**

> Hey salut ! 
> 
> Voici mon nouveau projet, j'y mets tout mon coeur et mon sang, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

C’était une journée importante. Les brises tièdes venue des terres de Carthage pénétraient la villa, offrant à la chambre de maître une fraicheur bienvenue en cette saison de l’année, où la sécheresse s’abattait sur le pays. Le sol, mosaïque de céramique réalisée par l’artisan le plus adroit de la ville représentait une scène mythique, de celles dont on abreuve les enfants avant même qu’ils ne soient en âge de parler. Le pourpre et le cyan se mêlaient pour représenter Icare, ses ailes de plumes et de cires, s’élevant toujours plus haut vers le soleil d’Apollon. Cette scène avait été une exigence du maitre de maison, qui avait voulu voir chaque matin à son réveil, comment les hommes ont de tout temps le mortel désir de se comparer aux dieux.

 

Sur la couche aux draps vermeils, une ombre alanguie s’éveillait à peine, faisant glisser au sol les étoffes de coton d’Egypte parfumées d’épices et de fleurs. L’ombre se leva, ses gestes engourdis, l’esprit encore enténébré par le sommeil d’Hypnos, et ses jambes trainèrent son corps nu près de l’ouverture de la chambre, là où les rayons d’Apollon pénétraient, éblouissants. La silhouette du maître avait cette dureté mêlée de souplesse propre à tout homme s’étant distingué à la guerre. Une sorte d’aisance naturelle semblait accompagner tous ses gestes, et la noblesse se lisait sur chacun de ses traits. Il étira ses membres ankylosés et sa peau, toute olive et miel, se tendit sur ses muscles, le long de son ventre, de ses bras et sur ses cuisses.

 

« Flavia ! » L’écho de la voix rendue rauque par la nuit parvint à la jeune fille affairée dans la pièce mitoyenne. Flavia accouru, délaissant pour un moment l’entretient des statuettes à l’effigie des divinités protectrices de la famille. Sa toge tachée de sueur et d’huile se collait à sa peau nue, formant comme une seconde peau contre son ventre, ses cuisses et ses seins. Elle réprima l’envie de se jeter dans le bassin recueillant les eaux de pluie sur le champ et entra dans la chambre du maître en remettant quelques mèches échappées de sa tresse derrière ses oreilles.

 

« Bonjour _Dominus,_ j’espère que les dieux t’ont donné des songes heureux cette nuit. » Le maître se tourna vers elle, les dernières brumes du sommeil se dissipant et un léger grognement s’échappa de sa bouche. Il était nu, et cela ne le préoccupait pas. La pudeur n’est pas une vertu d’homme après tout.

 

« Les dieux doivent avoir un bien étrange sens de l’humour, car figure-toi qu’ils m’ont montré en songe la soirée de ce soir. Je me trouvais-là, allongé auprès des nombreux convives, savourant les mets que le Prince aura pris soin de faire venir des quatre coins du monde, lorsque soudain pénétrait dans la salle de banquet un barbare aux cheveux longs, venant s’assoir auprès de ma couche pour réclamer mes faveurs. Le Prince lui-même cessait de festoyer et jetait sur moi un regard insondable. Moi, pris de court, ne sachant que dire ni que faire, repoussais l’étranger et me levais, fuyant le banquet, la villa du Prince, ses danseurs et ses spectacles. »

 

La voix du maître était un peu enrouée, et si Flavia ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait pu dire hésitante.

 

«  _Dominus_ , apaise-toi, les paroles des dieux sont mystères pour les mortels qui ne possèdent pas le don de les transcrire. Réjouis-toi plutôt, car j’y vois moi un présage heureux, l’attention que le Prince te porte dans ce songe me semble de bonne augure. » Le maître ne répondit pas et se contenta de se tourner vers l’ouverture de la chambre, si bien que Flavia crut bon d’ajouter :

 

« Les autres hommes craignent les dieux et les prient pour s’en protéger. Mais toi maître, tu as depuis toujours des vertus naturelles qui te garantissent la réussite, avec ou sans le concours des dieux. Tu es ingénieux comme jadis le fut Ulysse, et brave face au danger. Apaise-toi, la fortune sourit aux audacieux. »

 

Les mots de Flavia semblèrent faire leur chemin dans l’esprit du maître, car bientôt son regard perdu dans le vague s’empli d’un éclat plus résolu.

 

« Flavia, apporte moi des dates et des feuilles de vignes farcie, je meurs de faim. »

 

La jeune esclave ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dépêcha de se rendre en cuisine, où Porcia, l’esclave chargée de la cuisine, avait mis de coté le déjeuner habituel du maître.

 

A nouveau seul dans sa chambre, le maître se rendit près de sa chaise où un miroir de cuivre était suspendu. Son reflet semblait moqueur aujourd’hui. Il passa ses mains dans ses mèches ondulées et désordonnées. Leur éclat rappelant les noisettes et les amandes venues de l’Est. Aujourd’hui le Prince le conviait à son banquet, il y aurait des acteurs, des chanteurs et les proches d’Auguste, qui l’avait lui-même personnellement invité lors d’une réunion au sénat romain. Lorsque la séance fut terminée, le Prince était venu le trouver alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se rendre chez un négociateurs de cuivre :

 

_« Antonius ! »,_ la voix forte d’Auguste avait retenti jusqu’à ses oreilles et il s’était figé puis retourné très respectueusement.

 

«  _Mon Prince,_ avait-il commencé, _en quoi puis-jet’aider ? »_

 

Auguste, ses cheveux blonds flamboyants de jeunesse et d’orgueil, sa toge bordée d’ornements pourpres, couleur du triomphe, avait sourit largement, posé son bras sur les épaules d’Antonius avant d’exposer sa requête.

 

«  _Citoyen Antonius, dans dix jours nous fêterons le solstice, à cette occasion, en plus des fêtes religieuses dont la ville résonnera, j’organise un banquet. Je compte sur ta présent Antonius. »_

 

Antonius avait accepté, on ne décline pas l’invitation du Prince après tout, et il était secrètement excité à l’idée de participer à de telles réjouissances. Dans tout Rome, la rumeur du faste des fêtes du Prince était connue, et Antonius rêvait secrètement d’en vérifier la véracité. Ils s’étaient séparés et Antonius s’était préparé pour cet évènement dont la ville ne cessait plus de parler. En cette période Rome grouillait toujours de vie, les fêtes en l’honneur de Vesta emplissaient les rues de musiques et de senteurs. Durant tout le mois, la ville ne dormirait presque plus. Heureusement Antonius Starkus étaient un citoyen aisé, et il avait la chance de posséder une villa sur les hauteurs de la ville. Elle était certes difficile d’accès, mais la quiétude qui y régnait valait l’effort. La villa dominait Rome sur un de ses cotés, et se trouvaient dissimulée par les pins et les oliviers de l’autre.

 

Une chaleur humide s’abattait sur la région et rendait les corps mous et les esprits un peu plus lents. Les citoyens qui en avaient les moyens profitaient de cette période pour se rendre dans les montagnes environnantes, près des lacs et des rivières. Les plus pauvres trouvaient refuge pour quelques heures dans les temples de la villes qui conservaient une certaines fraîcheur.

 

Antonius avait fait construire sa villa au-dessus d’une rivière souterraine, si bien qu’un ingénieux système d’irrigation (de son invention) amenait l’eau fraiche dans un bassin intérieur d’une part, et dans le jardin extérieur d’autre part. Ses esclaves chargés de l’entretient y puisaient pour arroser les cultures, tandis qu’Antonius disposait d’un bain frais à toute heure. Il se félicita à nouveau d’avoir pensé ce système d’irrigation tout en se dirigeant vers le bain en question. Flavia, comme tous les matins, devait avoir nettoyé le bassin et l’avoir parfumé. Les effluves de citronnelle qu’il avait achetée à un marchant venu d’Asie, et celles de Glaïeuls embaumaient toute une partie de la maison. Avec un soupir de contentement il descendit les marches carrelées qui s’enfonçaient dans l’eau. Il frotta sa peau avec un tissu de chanvre. Les plus riches des romains ordonnaient en général à leurs esclaves d’accomplir cette tâche ingrate, mais Antonius, bien qu’il fut très riche préférait s’occuper lui-même de sa toilette. Il ne refusait cependant pas de se faire masser et huiler par Atius, le frère de Flavia, après le bain. Et certaines fois, lorsqu’il se sentait d’humeur heureuse, la séance de massage se terminait sensuellement sur sa couche. Après tout, le corps d’Atius était un véritable cadeau pour les yeux.

 

«  _Dominus,_ je t’apporte ton déjeuner » Flavia pénétra dans la salle de therme où Antonius reposait, la tête adossée contre un des rebords du bassin carrelé. La jeune femme accueillit la fraicheur de la pièce avec un soupir de soulagement et déposa la nourriture sur un plateau de bois léger capable de flotter. Elle s’agenouilla ensuite près du bassin et d’une poussée controlée, envoya le plateau chargé près de son maître.

 

« Merci Flavia », répondit Antonius d’une voix nettement plus enjouée qu’à son réveil-nota la jeune fille-avant d’ajouter, « Verse de l’essence de pin dans l’eau, je dois sentir bon ce soir, si je veux plaire à Auguste. »

 

Flavia sourit et rigola doucement, ce qui attira l’attention d’Antonius.

 

« Flavia, dis-moi, qu’y’a-t-il d’amusant ? » La jeune fille remarqua très vite le froncement de sourcils de son maitre, mais sa voix n’était pas dénuée d’amusement ni d’une certaine jovialité, elle ne s’inquiéta donc pas d’avoir été insolente. C’était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle (et les autres esclaves de la maison) se considérait chanceuse : Antonius Starkus était un bon maître. Il n’avait jamais levé la main sur aucun d’entre eux et il leur laissait un espace de parole et d’action bien supérieur comparé à ceux des autres esclaves. Et puis d’une certaine façon, Flavia se sentait responsable de son maître, car s’il était un négociateur remarquable, un citoyen ingénieux et un orateur admirable, Antonius Starkus, n’excellait pas dans l’art pourtant basique de prendre soin de lui-même.

 

La famille Starkus avait fait fortune rapidement, si l’on remontait à deux ou trois générations, on se rendait compte que les Starkus n’étaient que de modestes artisans et marchants. Huardus Starkus, le père d’Antonius, saisissant quelques opportunités et faisant de bons placements avait réussi à multiplier par dix les revenus de sa famille et s’était offert une éducation digne de ce nom. Il s’avéra qu’il possédait des qualités naturelles pour les sciences et notamment l’armement, ce qui le fit connaitre auprès de César avant les Guerres Civiles. Il fit le judicieux choix de se placer aux cotés d’Auguste lors de la guerre qui l’opposa à Marc-Antoine, ce qui sauva sans doute sa famille et lui garantit la protection du Prince lorsque celui-ci assit son pouvoir. Désormais riche et influent, il prit part aux affaires politiques de la cité et put offrir à son fils une excellente éducation auprès des meilleurs précepteurs venus de tout l’empire. C’est pourquoi dès l’âge de huit ans, le jeune Antonius savait couramment parler, lire et écrire le grec, connaissait l’astronomie, les lois de la médecine, la rhétorique et la philosophie. Il hérita des prédispositions naturelles de son père pour les sciences, ce qui lui permit de se distinguer parmi les intellectuels de la cité. Un tragique accident emporta Huardus lors d’une campagne militaire en Egypte tandis que Maria, son épouse, ne supportant pas la disparition de son mari, se jeta dans le Tibre lorsque la nouvelle lui parvint d’Afrique. Laissant orphelin le jeune Antonius à dix-sept ans.

 

Si Huardus avait été chanceux en affaires, il avait été un maître difficile à vivre et souvent brutal. Flavia et Otius ne l’avaient que peu connu mais ils avaient appris à le craindre, comme tous dans la villa, y compris sa femme et son fils. Si Huardus était sévère avec ses esclaves, il était avec Tonius implacable et cinglant. Son origine de basse extraction le complexait si bien qu’il voulait que son fils travailla dix fois, vingt fois plus dur que les autres enfants de la noblesse romaine. Cette austérité avait donné dans sa jeunesse un caractère morose au petit garçon et par la suite une verve cynique et tranchante comme son glaive.

 

Antonius, du haut de ses trente ans, était à Huardus ce que le Soleil était à la Lune deux astres de lumière mais dont les trajectoires ne se rencontraient jamais ou presque. Là où Huardus avait méprisé, Antonius chérissait, là où le père avait condamné, le fils pardonnait. C’est pourquoi dès la mort de ses parents, après le deuil que la pudeur exigeait, Antonius avait vendu la maison familiale située plus près de la ville et avait fait construire sa villa en hauteur, plus au calme. Il avait gardé tous ses esclaves mais avait affranchi celui d’entre eux qu’il chérissait au plus profond de son coeur, plus sans doute que son propre père. Jarvius, qui l’avait accompagné sur les chemins de l’école, l’avait lavé, nourrit, bordé avait donc vécu une vie d’affranchis durant cinq ans avant de s’éteindre paisiblement dans son sommeil. Le jeune Antonius en avait été bouleversé et lui avait offert des honneurs funèbres dignes d’un consul. Il avait même déposé le masque rituel à son effigie auprès de ceux de ses ancêtres. Si la maisonnée en avait été choquée, personne n’en avait soufflé mots au jeune maître.

 

Flavia n’était donc pas inquiète et pouvait se permettre une familiarité qui lui aurait valu des coups de fouets ou pire, pour elle qui était née femme.

 

« Ce qu’il y a d’amusant, _Dominus_ , répondit-elle d’un ton léger, c’est que tu penses avoir besoin de parfums et d’ornements pour plaire à Auguste, alors que je sais, moi, que dès lors que ses yeux se poseront sur ton visage, dès lors qu’il t’entendra parler et rire, il sera conquis, comme toutes les âmes que la Fortune place sur ton chemin. »

 

La jeune femme versa tout de même l’essence de pin dans l’eau claire du bassin avant de se retourner vers son maître. Antonius lui sourit et commença à manger.

 

« Si tu disais vrai Flavia, je serais Prince à l’heure qu’il est. » répondit-il.

 

« Oh mais si tu en avais eu l’ambition Maître, je ne doute pas que c’est toi que l’on appellerait Auguste. Seulement tes aspirations t’ont toujours conduit vers des directions différentes. C’est l’étude que tu aimes, les lois de la nature, celles de la vie et non les stratégies du pouvoir et de l’état. » exposa tranquillement la jeune esclave tout en apportant près du bassin des vêtements propres et de quoi se sécher.

 

« Maintenant Maître, presse-toi car une longue journée t’attend. »

 

« Flavia ne sois pas si dure avec moi, souffla Antonius d’une voix enfantine, tu sais combien j’aime le premier bain de la journée »

 

« Je le sais et c’est pour ça que je te hâte, si je m’absentais et revenait dans deux heures, tu serais sans doute toujours ici, la peau flétrie comme celle d’une date. Et il m’a semblé comprendre que ta peau devait être lisse et parfaite pour le banquet de ce soir. » plaisanta gentiment Flavia tout en tendant à son maître une serviette.

 

Antonius rigola, sa voix forte et claire résonnant dans la pièce, puis sortit du bassin et se sécha. 

 

« J’ai peine à l’admettre mais tu as raison, je dois aller en ville récupérer des ouvrages que j’ai fait venir de Pergame et d’Athènes. »

 

Flavia lui tendit sa toge immaculée et l’aida à se draper avant de lui apporter ses sandales et des cordelettes de cuir pour orner ses mollets.

 

« Avec qui veux-tu partir ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu’il disciplinait ses cheveux noisettes. »

 

Antonius réfléchit quelques instant avant de faire son choix.

 

« J’irai seul. » décida-t-il.

 

Flavia fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Son maître avait beau être indulgent, sa place ne lui permettait pas de remettre en question ses décisions.

 

« Bien Maître, mais n’oublis pas d’être de retour avant quatre heure, que mon frère et moi puissions t’habiller et te parer d’ornements afin que ni Auguste, ni aucun convive ne puissent ignorer ton arrivée et afin que dans tout Rome, demain, personne n’ignore qu’Antonius Starkus était invité au banquet d’Auguste. »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas, je serai là. »

 

Quelques instants plus tard Flavia observait la silhouette drapée de son maître le long du chemin.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Antonius marchait le long des rues, peu soucieux de la poussière qui voletait de part et d’autre de la ville en ces chaudes journées d’été. La perspective de mettre la main sur les derniers travaux de son ami Brucius Barnus l’excitait. Brucius l’avait bien entendu tenu au courant de ses avancées en terme de médecine, mais le savant voyageant beaucoup, il était difficile d’entretenir une correspondance régulière. Il se dirigeait vers le bibliothécaire sensé avoir reçu le traité lorsqu’une clameur sourde monta d’une rue adjacente. Tonius se considérait comme un savant, et une des premières qualités du savant est d’être curieux, c’est pourquoi il se dirigea naturellement vers l’origine de cette clameur et se retrouva sur la rue menant au Grand Cirque, l’arène des jeux publiques. Une foule se pressait, grouillante, au-devant d’une colonne d’hommes enchainés quatre à quatre, complètement nus. Guidés par un petit romain trapu, les hommes, (une vingtaine au moins) se dirigeaient vers le Cirque. Le petit romain trapu, Antonius le connaissait bien, à vrai dire tout Rome le connaissait. C’était Lucius Asinius, « le Rabatteur » comme le surnommait le peuple. Il était chargé d’acheter au marché aux esclaves situé au sud de la ville les hommes qui combattraient dans l’arène en tant que Gladiateurs. Le travail exacte du Rabateur était surtout de négocier les transactions avec les marchands d’esclaves et aussi d’être l’intendant du cirque. Il s’occupait de pourvoir les esclaves en nourriture, en vêtements et en armes, mais tout le monde savait qu’une partie des sommes dévolues à l’entretient des gladiateurs finissait dans sa poche. Ce qui expliquait en parti les conditions misérables dans lesquelles vivaient les combattants.

 

Les futurs gladiateurs étaient en piteux état, leur pied nus enduits de craie comme c’était l’usage, laissaient des traces sanglantes sur les pavés de la rue et certains d’entre eux étaient couverts de cicatrices à peine refermées. Ce qui intriguait la foule cependant, n’était ni les corps balafrés, ni les chaines sur leur membre. C’était leur cheveux. Tous les esclaves avaient les cheveux longs au moins jusqu’aux épaules, et certains d’entre eux les avaient même tressés. Dans le brouhaha de la foule, Antonius entendit quelques mots jetés pèle-mêle : «  _Barbari_ ! » _barbares_. Des étrangers, venus d’une contrée lointaine que les légions romaines avaient soumise par les armes et le sang. Ils avaient la peau plus claire que les romains et un faciès différent, plus proche de l’anatomie des grecs du nord. Peut-être ces hommes venaient-ils des régions reculées du Nord-Est ? Au dessus de la Macédoine, là où s’étendent des plaines de glaces en hivers.

 

La colonne d’esclaves dépassa Antonius qui les suivit du regard jusqu’à une intersection avant de reprendre sa route. Antonius n’était pas un adepte des jeux de gladiateurs, surtout lorsque ceux-ci finissaient en exécution publique. Souvent il était d’usage de faire combattre les condamnés à mort dans l’arène, ou bien, à l’occasion de victoires de l’armée romaine, de sacrifier des esclaves dans le cirque dans des combats féroces. Le sang répandu rougissait alors pendant des jours le sable de l’arène. Jadis son père fréquentait assidument le Grand Cirque, en partie car c’était un lieu de rencontre où les marchands et négociants se réunissaient, en partie parce que Huardus aimait parier. Tout romain est amenait à côtoyé ce lieu à l’occasion des fêtes religieuses, mais aucun n’est forcé de l’apprécier. Telles étaient les pensées de Tonius alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le bibliothécaire. Lorsqu’il quitta l’échoppe, sa tête était emplie des rouleaux qu’il venait de récupérer, presser de les lire et d’en faire le compte rendu à son ami.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

« Maître, nous vous attendions il y’a plus d’une heure ! » se précipita Atius lorsqu’Antonius pénétra dans le vestibule, la toge pleine de poussière, et la peau luisante de transpiration.

 

« Je sais, je sais Atius, soupira Tonius en déposant sa besace sur le sol frais. » Il n’avait pas eu l’intention d’être en retard, _vraiment_! Mais sur le chemin du retour, il avait rencontré près du forum son vieil ami Rhodus. Ils avaient jadis suivi les cours des mêmes précepteurs. Ils avaient discuté quelques temps, oubliant tout auteur d’eux.

 

Il quitta ses sandales de cuirs et se laissa entrainer par un Atius agité vers la salle de bain, où il fut déshabillé sans cérémonie et presque jeté dans le bassin d’eau claire. Atius qui maitrisait l’art exquis des jouissances charnelles, qui savait tout l’effet de la lenteur dans les caresses lascives, s’affairait maintenant comme une abeille tout autour du bassin, débitant un flot de parole à une vitesse impressionnante.

 

« … Et bien sûr _Dominus_ , tu décides de partir seul ! Toute la maison connait ta stratégie, si tu nous laisses ici, tu n’as personne pour te rappeler d’être à l’heure. »

 

« Atius, t’agiter ainsi ne fera pas ralentir la course du temps » Souffla Tonius, celui fit taire le jeune homme immédiatement, mais son air pincé demeura.

 

Antonius fut lavé, habillé et parfumé en moins d’une heure, ce dont Atius se satisfit intérieurement. Leur Maître portait une longue tenue, très légère, aux bordures d’or. Il était recouvert entièrement, comme c’était la convenance, le tissu légèrement transparent laissant entrevoir par intermittence la peau bruneau niveau de ses poignets et de son coup. Ainsi drapé et orné, il se fit transporter jusque chez le Prince, où il fut accueilli par une foule d’esclaves, eux-mêmes vêtus richement si l’on prenait leur rang en compte.

 

La nuit était tombée maintenant, plongeant la _domus_ d’Auguste dans une obscurité relative là où aucune bougie n’était allumée. Antonius fut guidée jusqu’à la salle de banquet, où on le déchaussa et lui lava les pieds et les mains, avant de l’installer sur l’un des lits. Autour de lui une quinzaine de convives était déjà là, discutant par petit groupe tandis que de jeunes esclaves allaient et venaient pour le servir dans des magnifiques coupes du vin sucré. La salle en elle-même était une splendeur pour les yeux, des draperies aux motifs fins décoraient les murs, et les tables sur lesquelles on avait disposé la nourriture étaient en bois précieux.

 

Antonius était un des plus jeunes convives mais il repéra un des favoris d’Auguste allongé près de lui, un certain Virgilius, poète sous la protection du Prince. Ses boucles blondes tombaient, éparses sur son front, et ses yeux clairs semblaient las. Lorsqu’il eu repéré Antonius cependant, ses prunelles prirent un éclat nouveau.

 

« Antonius Starkus ! Saluat-il, Quelle joie de te voir ici, en la demeure de notre Prince. » Sa voix avait l’intonation trainante que quelques coupes de vin donnaient habituellement.

 

« Publius Virgilius, répondit Antonius, la joie est partagée. Je tenais à te dire que la lecture des _Bucoliques_ m’a transporté, moi qui ne suis pourtant pas poète. » C’était un mensonge, Antonius n’aimait pas la poésie amoureuse, il préférait les vers épiques.

 

Le visage du jeune homme s’éclaira soudain, et se fendit d’un sourire aux dents blanches.

 

« N’y-a-t-il pas de meilleur moyen pour célébrer l’amour que la poésie cher Antonius ? » Demanda Virgilius et Antonius se rappela l’oeuvre en question, dans laquelle des bergers clamaient et déclamaient leur amour pour de jeunes gens dans des vers compliqués.

 

Tonius sourit malicieusement, et se saisit d’une des coupes qu’une jeune esclave apportait.

 

« Je crois bien qu’il n’y ait que les plaisirs du corps qui puissent rivaliser avec des vers comme les tiens Virgilius. » Le voix du poète résonna dans un rire cristallin avant de descendre d’un timbre.

 

« Je te reconnais bien là mon ami, et j’ai cru entendre dire que ta présence ici ce soir était l’oeuvre d’Auguste en personne. Et, si je ne me trompe pas, cette robe est en soie d’Asie, et lorsque tu t’es allongé, c’est la jonquille et le glaïeul que j’ai senti jusqu’à moi. » Les yeux mutins du poète parcoururent le corps allongé d’Antonius, de ses épaules noueuses à sa taille compacte.

 

Antonius rit à son tour mais ne répondit pas, à la place il vida sa coupe de vin qui rougit quelques instant plus tard ses joues brunes.

 

Enfin, le Prince arriva et comme toujours Antonius fut saisi par l’opulence de sa personne. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient légèrement d’un éclat d’or pur, tout comme sa peau, et sa tenue lui donnait l’allure d’un dieu. Il était vêtu d’une draperie de pourpre que les lueurs des bougies assombrissaient. Mais le tissu était piqueté de pierres précieuses, rubis, émeraude, nacre qui reflétaient la lumière et attiraient tous les regards sur la personne du Prince. Une solennité et une autorité naturelle se dégageait de sa personne et lorsqu’il entra, tous se turent.

 

Antonius se redressa légèrement sur sa couche alors qu’Auguste, un sourire mesuré sur les lèvres, s’avançait dans la salle de banquet. Les esclaves baissaient leur tête docilement. Enfin August prit la parole et sa voix, que pourtant tous ici connaissaient, fit naitre des frissons su les bras de Tonius.

 

« Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous voir tous réunis. Soyez mes convives, et festoyons, Dionysos sera notre hôte. »

 

Son regard balaya la salle et il vint se poser sur le lit le plus confortable, aux draperies de pourpre et vermeille. Son arrivée marqua le début du banquet et tous les convives commencèrent à manger les plats entreposés au milieu de la pièce et que les esclaves apportaient près des lits. Il y avait là des saveurs que même Antonius ne connaissait pas : Des douceurs venues d’orient, toutes miel et épices, des feuilles de vignes macérées dans l’huile d’olive, des poissons des mers de Grèce et le meilleur gibier qu’il ait jamais mangé. Ajoutez à cela le vin que les esclaves réservaient dès qu’ils voyaient une coupe vide, et bientôt l’esprit d’Antonius s’emplit du brouillard agréable de l’ivresse. Ses gestes semblaient plus las, sa voix plus légère et les mots quittaient sa bouche sans qu’il n’y pense.

 

Les rires résonnaient dans la pièce, au milieu des musiques. Il discutait joyeusement avec Virgilius lorsqu’il sentit son matelas s’affaissait légèrement. A ses cotés apparut la figure reposée d’Auguste qui lui souriait.

 

« Antonius, Virgilius, je suis heureux de vous voir en bons termes, commença-t-il, j’aime que mes amis deviennent amis à leur tour. »

 

Antonius sourit en levant sa coupe devant leurs yeux, ses mèches brunes se collaient légèrement à ses tempes à cause de la sueur, et une chaleur agréable s’était logée dans son ventre.

 

« Mon Prince, quiconque apprécie la poésie saura reconnaitre le talent de Virgilius, répondit-il, je lui rend donc honneur ce soir. »

 

Le rire cristallin de Virgilius résonna encore et ses joues rougies par l’ivresse prirent une nouvelle teinte cramoisie.

 

« Tu n’as rien à m’envier Tonius ! S’exclama le jeune poète, j’ai ouï dire que ton traité de physique est incomparable ! Malheureusement je n’ai jamais été gratifié du don de comprendre les sciences. »

 

Antonius rit à son tour et vida sa coupe pour faire honneur à son hôte. Les yeux bleus d’Auguste avaient un éclat insondable que son sourire en coin rendait encore plus mystérieux.

 

« Virgilius dit vrai, _Tonius_ , jamais encore je n’avais lu de recherches si entreprenantes. Tes travaux en physique m’ont donné une nouvelle idée pour l’architecture du temple que je veux construire.» souffla le Prince en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Antonius manqua s’étouffer dans sa coupe pour deux raisons. La première venait du surnom. _Tonius_. Peu se permettaient ce niveau de familiarité avec lui. Sa mère le surnommait ainsi lorsqu’il avait l’âge de rester auprès d’elle. Jarvius l’avait appelait ainsi lorsqu’ils étaient seuls, à l’abris des oreilles de son père et des autres esclaves. Ses amis proches et les jeunes gens de son âge l’utilisaient. Virgilius, que l’ivresse rendait hardi se l’était permis. Mais jamais le Prince ne l’avait employé avant.

 

La deuxième raison venait du propos même d’Auguste. Il avait lu ses travaux. Antonius savait le Prince érudit, féru d’art et de poésie, mais il ignorait tout de ses prédispositions pour les sciences de la nature. Il fut donc infiniment flatté d’apprendre que le Prince se tenait informé de ses recherches.

 

Antonius sourit en levant sa coupe et répondit au compliment du Prince par une autre flatterie, désireux de ne pas lui déplaire.

 

Il ne lui déplut pas.

 

A mesure que la nuit s’avançait, que le vin s’écoulait dans les coupes et que les langues se déliaient, il devint évident à Tonius la façon allait s’achever cette soirée.

 

Auguste n’avait cessé de le couver du regard, ses yeux plein d’un feu ardent qui échauffait sa peau chaque fois qu’il croisait son regard. Antonius se savait séduisant, s’il n’avait pas la peau blanche ni les cheveux clairs comme ceux d’Apollon, il avait cependant un charme bien à lui avec ses grands yeux sombres et ses muscles solides.

 

Lorsqu’en milieu de soirée le Prince avait annoncé le début d’une représentation théâtrale et que deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à mimer les ébats de l’amour, Tonius, échauffé par l’alcool s’était laissé enivrer par le spectacle. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Auguste pour s’approcher subrepticement de Tonius. Et alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le couple en plein embrassade, il s’était penché à son oreille et lui avait murmuré mille promesses sensuelles dans le creux de l’oreille. Dans la pénombre des bougies, sous l’air frais des nuits d’été, face au couple qui semblait lui-même avoir cessé de jouer pour réellement s’adonner à l’amour, Tonius sentit son corps s’échauffer de la plus agréable des façons. Se laissant aller contre le corps solide du Prince, il s’était laissé bercer par ses mots tantôt obscènes, tantôt allusifs. Auguste, tandis que ses lèvres humides frôlaient de temps à autre son oreille, avait levé sa main et repoussé quelques boucles noisettes désordonnées de son front. Tonius avait frissonné. Soudain, la pression des doigts d’Auguste inclina son visage pour le forcer doucement à croiser son regard. Ses yeux sombres où se reflétaient les flammes des bougies croisèrent ceux clairs du Prince dans un instant qui sembla s’étirer éternellement.

 

« Maintenant…, avait-il susurrer, son souffle chaud faisant frissonner Antonius, Maintenant je vais te prendre et t’emmener dans mes appartements.

 

Antonius avait soupiré son approbation, ses paupières entrouvertes légèrement.

 

« Après ça je t’allongerai sur mon lit, et tu te mettras à genoux pour moi, n’est-ce pas Tonius ? »

 

Un fredonnement, proche du ronronnement s’échappa de la gorge de Tonius qui ferma définitivement ses yeux pour s’immerger complètement dans la fantaisie du Prince. Son sexe flasque entre ses cuisses commença à durcir, mais trop conscient des autres convives autour de lui, il ne fit aucun mouvement. Il entendait vaguement, derrière les paroles d’Auguste, les soupirs d’amour des deux acteurs un peu plus loin, mais les sons lui parvenaient étouffés. Il se pencha un peu plus vers le Prince et respira son odeur musquée.

 

« Je m’occuperai de toi toute la nuit, et quand l’aurore se lèvera, mes draps se souviendront de ta venue de nombreux jours. Mes esclaves pourront sentir ton odeur et quand je m’endormirai, elle rappellera à mes souvenir tout ce que je m’apprête à te faire. » 

 

Un soupir profond s’échappa d’entre les lèvres à demi-closes d’Antonius. Soudain il rouvrit les yeux en sentant contre sa cuite une pression fiévreuse. Ses prunelles virent alors la main du Prince, innocemment posée dans l’intérieure de sa cuise, écartant furtivement les pans de sa toge pour rencontrer sa peau nue. Son pouce à quelques centimètre de son sexe dressé, caressa sa peau doucement et provoqua en lui des frissons. Il retint son souffle, soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit, mais ne put détacher son regard de cette main aventureuse.

 

« Quels dommage que les autres convives soient concentrés sur la représentation, s’ils pouvaient te voir, il est certain qu’ils trouveraient le spectacle beaucoup plus attrayant… » La voix d‘Auguste continuait de le maintenir entre ivresse et vertiges tandis que sa main remontait encore de quelques centimètres.

 

« S’ils te voyaient tel que je te vois, tout près d’imploser, les lèvres humides et la peau luisante de désir, sois sûr que j’aurais du mal à me garantir tes faveurs, car tous te réclameraient. »

 

Ses doigts frôlèrent enfin son sexe dans une caresse presque imperceptible, un mouvement délibérément lent et léger. Il eut à peine le temps de sentir le contact de sa mains contre la peau tendre et sensible de son sexe que la main s’état retirée. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un soupir frustré, mais le mouvement n’échappa pas au Prince qui sourit malicieusement.

 

« Heureusement ce soir, continua-t-il de sa voix suave et délibérément basse, je suis le seul à pouvoir te donner ce dont tu as besoin. » Il ponctua sa phrase en appuyant la paume de sa main contre son entrejambe, la pression exercée à la fois délicieuse et insuffisante.

 

La représentation continuait, les deux gens sur scène s’embrassant, la jeune fille, seins nus désormais, allongée sur le sol tandis que le jeune homme la surplombait. Et tandis que le spectacle avançait Auguste continuait de prodiguer ses caresses dans la pénombre de la salle, frôlant, pressant, frottant délicieusement ses doigts agiles contre le sexe d’Antonius.

 

Lorsque la représentation prit fin, les convives étaient secoués par le spectacle érotique et Antonius, forcé de sortir de sa douce torture s’aperçut que tous se hâtaient de rentrer chez eux retrouver leur femme.

 

Auguste choisit ce moment pour saisir le bras de Tonius et le dérober à l’abris des regards dans un dédale de couloirs et de recoins. Bientôt la rumeur des convives s’assourdit et il se retrouva dans la plus luxueuse des chambres qu’il ait jamais vue. Des draps pourpre et une mosaïque de marbre et pierres précieuses, un immense miroir et des tentures sur les murs Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder sur la richesse de la pièce car le prince l’entraina sur le lit, et il ne le quitta que tard le matin, après que l’Aurore se soit levée.


	2. Ceux qui vont mourir te saluent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ave lecteur de passage.
> 
> J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.
> 
> Je n'essaye plus de justifier mes absences... J'espère juste que le plaisir que tu prendras à lire ce chapitre compensera l'attente.

Le Grand Cirque était en pleine effervescence, la foule grouillait dans les gradins et s’agitait dans une cacophonie indescriptible. Pour célébrer la paix retrouvée à Rome, le Prince organisait quinze jours de fête ininterrompus. Aujourd’hui marquait le premier jour de festivité et il s’ouvrait sur des affrontements entre gladiateurs dans l’arène. Les combats avaient commencé dès le matin et lorsqu’Antonius, forcé de faire une apparition, arriva pour rendre hommage à Auguste et observer les jeux, le sable sur la piste était rouge du sang des combattants.

Tonius alla s’assoir loin des gradins où la plèbe se réunissait, préférant le devant de l’arène plus calme et à l’ombre, auprès des sénateurs qui avaient, tout comme lui, les moyens de se payer des places privilégiées. Lorsqu’il s’installa, un des gladiateurs venaient de perdre et selon la coutume, il était allongé sur le dos au milieu de la piste, le bras gauche levé, réclamant silencieusement le jugement de la foule. Son opposant tourna son regard vers les gradins où les spectateurs agités criaient leur volonté. « Tue le ! Tue le » ou encore « Qu’il vive ! Il s’est bien battu ! » Finalement, tous les yeux se posèrent sur Auguste qui présidait du haut d’un trône. Il se leva, s’avança vers la balustrade et d’un geste mesuré, pointa son pouce vers le ciel. La foule éclata à nouveau en cris d’excitation et le perdant se releva tant bien que mal, sauvé pour aujourd’hui. 

Antonius souffla, il n’appréciait pas les combats de gladiateurs. Il aimait certes les luttes et les démonstrations de forces des guerriers, mais il détestait le sacrifice final qui terminait l’affrontement une fois sur deux. Ajoutez à cela le bruit infernal, l’odeur du sang s’élevant de l’arène mêlée à celle de la foule, et le soleil qui frappait toujours et vous aviez là une des activités que Tonius détestait le plus. 

Il parcouru du regard l’estrade où il se trouvait, repérant mentalement tous les citoyens des hautes strates de la société. Il y avait là à la fois des riches marchants, des nobles de pays étrangers, venus d’Egypte ou de Grèce, voire de Gaule, mais aussi des nobles des plus anciennes familles de Rome. Il vit les deux princes du royaume du nord, venus en ambassadeurs rencontrer Auguste, Loki et Thor, assis cote à cote. Antobius fut intrigué car à l’instar des barbares, ces deux hommes portaient leur cheveux longs et tressés comme les femmes, des vêtement de lins à ce qu’il semblait et de nombreux bijoux, sur les poignets, leur cheville ou le tissus de leur tenu. Le brun, Loki, dont le nom ne cessait d’étonner tout Rome, comme celui de son frère, portait même des pierreries dans les mèches de ses cheveux nattés. Si Thor semblait apprécier le spectacle, Loki, lui, avait l’air de s’ennuyer et aurait sans doute préféré se trouver ailleurs. 

Tonius fut tiré de ses pensés par l’arrivée de deux nouveaux combattants sur la piste. Ils portaient tout deux des casques mais Tonius pouvait remarquer que l’un d’eux avaient lui aussi des cheveux longs tombant éparses sur ses épaules. Il s’agissait de guerriers aux armures légères, un plastron de cuir protégeait leur torse mais laissait leur bras à nus, et rien ne protégeait leur jambe. Pour se battre et se défendre, ils n’avaient qu’un petit bouclier long et un sabre court, recourbé. Ils s’avancèrent tout deux près de l’estrade du Prince et saluèrent selon la coutume chacun à leur tour.

« Ave Auguste, ceux qui vont mourir te saluent » Le premier avait parlé d’une voix forte et assurée, avec une diction parfaite. Mais le second, aux cheveux longs, butta sur certains mots, son accent tellement prononcé qu’on avait peine à le comprendre. Antonius soupira et s’adossa dans son siège. Autour de lui, dans la foule et même parmi les riches citoyens, des esclaves passaient, récupérant les paris.

Bientôt le combat débuta. La foule éclata dans une clameur infernale alors que les deux guerriers se jetaient l’un sur l’autre sans hésiter. Le sable volait en nuage de poussière tandis que les combattants paraient et attaquaient sans relâche. Cependant le gladiateur aux cheveux long avait clairement l’avantage. Ses mouvements, bien qu’ayant moins de force que ceux de son opposant, étaient plus précis, plus rapides. Un coup de sabre bien placé trancha le talon d’Achille de son adversaire qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. D’ici, Antonius pouvait voir son torse se soulever et s’abaisser frénétiquement à cause de la douleur et de l’épuisement. Il lâcha son sabre qui s’échoua sur le sable de l’arène, s’allongea sur le dos et leva le bras gauche, tandis que le gladiateur aux cheveux longs se tournait vers la foule. Cette fois-ci elle semblait unanime et réclamait la mort du perdant. Antonius devait lui-même admettre qu’il n’avait pas bien combattu. Auguste se leva à nouveau et s’avança près de l’estrade. Une ride que Tonius connaissait bien se creusait entre ses sourcils. Implacablement, son pouce s’abaissa vers la terre et la foule hurla à en faire trembler le sol. Le gagnant se retourna vers son ennemi, releva son casque et c’est à ce moment que Tonius reconnu un des esclaves entraînés par le Rabatteur quelques jours auparavant. Ses cheveux humides de sueurs collaient à sa nuque et à son front tandis qu’il s’approchait de son adversaire. Une barbe de plusieurs jours rendait ses traits durs et sauvages. Mais même d’ici il pouvait discerner deux yeux clairs comme l’eau d’un ruisseau et froids comme la glace. Le perdant se releva à genoux et lança un dernier regard circulaire sur la foule, sur la vie. Le vainqueur se plaça derrière lui, ôta son casque puis saisit ses cheveux pour lui relever la tête en arrière. Enfin, dans un mouvement rapide et précis, il lui trancha la gorge. Le sang gicla sur le sable en jets chaud et bouillonnant avant que son corps ne s’affaisse par terre. La foule hurla de plus belle alors qu’un bourdonnement étourdissait Tonius à la vue du sacrifice.

Antonius observa encore trois combats puis s’éclipsa, sachant qu’il devrait revenir dans les jours suivants. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lorsqu’il arriva au Cirque le quatrième jour des jeux, il ne s’attendait pas à voir une telle frénésie dans les gradins. La foule était plus énervée que jamais, chahutant et criant plus que de coutume. Intrigué, il s’assit près du sénateur Tullius, un des rares nobles patriciens à ne pas détester les Starkus à cause de leur fortune acquise rapidement. 

« -Ave Tullius, salua-t-il, sais-tu pourquoi Rome est en effervescence aujourd’hui ?

-Ave Antonius, tu n’étais pas là ces trois derniers jours n’est-ce pas ? 

Antonius sourit distraitement en lissant le plis de sa toge.

-Je dois avouer que les combats de gladiateurs n’ont jamais été mon spectacle favoris.

Tullius lui lança un regard compatissant, comme s’il savait le fond de sa pensée avant de continuer.

-Tout à l’heure va combattre un guerrier qui s’est distingué durant les quatre derniers jours. Il a combattu en tout sept fois, ce sera la huitième cette après-midi. En quatre jours, lors de sept affrontements, il n’a pas perdu qu’un combat. Tu connais les émois de la foule, elle s’est comme qui dirait éprise de lui et la rumeur de ce nouveau combat a entrainé plus de spectateurs que d’ordinaire. 

Antonius hocha la tête en le remerciant et réfléchit. 

-Le guerrier dont tu parles a les cheveux longs ? Demanda-t-il après quelques instants.

Tullius le regarda circonspect et se tourna de nouveau vers lui, les yeux malicieux.

-Oui en effet, la foule le surnomme Barbarus car il n’est pas romain, la rumeur court qu’il a refusé qu’on lui rase la tête.

-Je l’ai vu il y a trois jours, acquiesça Antonius en observant l’arène. 

-Je crains pourtant que sa fortune ne s’arrête aujourd’hui, celui qu’il doit combattre est surnommé Bellius, le Belliqueux, c’est un homme tenace et cruel, une vraie bête. Il n’a aucune chance face à lui. 

Antonius se sentait à peine concerné par les explications de Tullius, qui était un parieur invétéré et fréquentait assidument le Cirque. Tonius se rappelait de son propre père, qui avait aimé les jeux et avait passé de nombreuses journées dans l’arène à parier. Mais son père avait toujours été un homme cruel qui se réjouissait de spectacles macabre. 

-S’il a le soutient de la foule, la fortune pourrait rester de son coté pourtant, répondit Antonius en parcourant des yeux de la dite foule. La chaleur était écrasante et il ne savait pas comment la plèbe supportait d’être exposée ainsi au soleil. Les gradins réservés aux riches citoyens étaient fort heureusement à l’ombre. 

Un rire malicieux secoua Tullius qui l’observa avec cette même lueur narquoise dans le regard.

-Vraiment Tonius ? Voudrais-tu donc parier ?

Ce fut au tour d’Antonius d’éclater de rire en s’étirant.

-Je ne paris pas d’argent Tullius, les dieux savent que mon père en a assez perdu en ce lieu-même ! 

-Dans ce cas je te propose autre chose mon ami, dit Tullius en se penchant.

Antonius l’observa, Tullius avait ce petit rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il prit alors le ton de la confidence.

-Que dirais-tu, reprit Tullius, que dirais-tu de ceci : le perdant devra acheter au gagnant le gladiateur victorieux. 

Antonius accueillit la proposition silencieuse et y réfléchit. 

Il était coincé ici, obligé d’assister à un spectacle qui ne lui plaisait pas, parier innocemment avec un ami pouvait rendre le spectacle plus supportable. Il savait de toute façon qu’il perdrait le paris, Tullius connaissait trop bien son domaine pour parier ainsi à la légère. Et puis le prix d’un esclave, même d’un gladiateur, ne le ruinerait pas, quoi qu’il arrive. 

Quitte à assister à un spectacle ennuyeux, autant y prendre part en pariant.

-Mon cher Tullius, tu sais qu’il n’est pas bon d’abuser de la naïveté d’un néophyte en le domaine, commença Tonius en souriant à son tour, néanmoins, ton paris est raisonnable, même si j’ai le sentiment que tu connais déjà l’issue de ce combats et que tu viens de trouver un moyen de te faire offrir un nouveau garde du corps. 

Tullius éclata d’un rire fort et serra la main de Tonius, scellant ainsi leur accord. 

Au même instant les deux gladiateurs s’avançaient dans l’arène, l’un, immense, cuirassé et casqué intégralement, le second, plus petit et vêtu d’une armure légère. La foule, d’une même voix éclata comme cinq légions réunies, faisant trembler le sol de l’arène. 

-Par tous les Dieux c’est un vrai titan celui-là ! S’exclama Tonius en jaugeant le plus grand des gladiateurs d’un air appréciatif , convaincu désormais que l’issue du combat était déjà jouée. 

Pris à son propre jeu, Tonius se trouva bien malgré lui embarqué dans le combat qui débuta, et il sentit en même temps que la foule, le frisson d’excitation d’une parade, il eut tout comme elle le souffle coupé quand Bellius, avec une force bestiale se saisit des épaules de Barbarus et l’envoya rouler contre le sol à plus de dix mètres, soulevant des nuages de poussières. C’est à ce moment-là qu’il perdit son casque et que ses cheveux tombèrent en vagues noisettes et mordorés sur le devant de son visage et sur ses épaules. Il se releva, le visage maculé de sable qu’il essuya d’un revers de main, étalant sur ses joues et son menton du sang frais. 

Il eut l’air désorienté quelques secondes, et cela suffit à Bellius pour s’élancer à nouveau vers lui, le glaive mortel levé. Antonius reteint son souffle, ses lèvres s’écartèrent légèrement sous l’anticipation. L’issue du combat semblait toute jouée, si Barbarus ne parvenait pas à parer ce coup, il perdrait. Tonius était à peine conscient du petit sourire satisfait de Tullius à ses cotés, trop concentré sur les quelques secondes décisives qui allaient suivre. 

Alors que l’épée brillante de Bellius s’abattait sur son corps chancelant, Barbarus pivota sur lui-même dans un mouvement désespéré. De sa loge, Tonius était assez près pour voir le visage tendu du gladiateur et ses yeux qu’un éclair de détresse avait assombris. Son corps bougea avec moins de grâce et de rapidité qu’il n’en avait l’habitude, mais cela suffit à lui sauver la vie. 

Bellius, dérouté, perdit l’équilibre alors que son mouvement s’achevait dans le vide et son corps trop grand et encore alourdis par l’armure s’affaissa vers l’avant. Son glaive heurta le sol quand il chuta et il tenta de rouler pour se redresser. Mais Barbarus, plus rapide, profita de sa chute pour le surplomber de son corps et commença à lui asséner coup de poings sur coup de poings. 

La rage avec lequel ses points heurtaient le visage de Bellius était impressionnante à voir, elle tordait les traits de son visage, tendant tous ses muscles et fronçant ses sourcils. Le sang coagulé sur sa mâchoire presque noir, la coupure au dessus de son arcade lui donnaient des airs sauvages et Tonius eut l’impression d’observer non plus un homme mais un ours ou un lion prêt d’achever sa proie. Bientôt, ses poings prirent la même teinte que celle du sable plein de sang et un frisson parcourut le dos de Tonius. 

Il avait entendu parler de ces guerriers fou, venus du nords et de l’est, ces guerriers nomades, sauvages et sanguinaires que des dieux étrangers possèdent lors du combat pour déchainer leur fureur. On les appelait les Goths, et leur cruauté faisait trembler les jeunes enfants dans leur lit la nuit. On les disait sans pitié, capable de lutter jusqu’à la mort sans relâche, ignorant le mot d’abandon. Tonius était un homme de raison, pourtant à cet instant alors que la rage ravageait les traits du guerrier, il acceptait de croire à toutes ses légendes et son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. A coté de lui Tullius ne riait plus, ses yeux étaient ébahis, sa mâchoire contractée. 

Tous dans la foule observaient avec une horrible fascination le déchainement furieux des gladiateur. 

Soudain, Bellius cessa de se débattre, son corps retomba mou sur le sol et les coups du barbare ne provoquaient plus aucune réaction chez lui. Il était assommé. Ou mort, Tonius ne pouvait dire.

Ce fut seulement à cet instant que le guerrier cessa de frapper. Il se redressa à genoux, surplombant toujours le corps inerte de Bellius et leva le visage au ciel en fermant les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme frénétique et ses membres tremblaient à cause de l’effort. La sueur luisait sur sa peau brulante et charriait avec elle la poussière et le sang. Ses cheveux désordonnés basculèrent en arrière et sa bouche s’ouvrit pour reprendre son souffle. 

Le combat était fini. Lentement, comme engourdi, il se releva sur des jambes tremblantes et se tourna vers Auguste, ses yeux clairs cherchant du regard la sentence du Prince. 

Auguste ne se leva pas de son siège cette fois, et parut réfléchir un moment avant que son bras ne se lève et que son pouce ne s’abaisse vers le sol. Tullius réprima un soupir de frustration tandis que la foule hurlait à rendre sourd. 

Le gladiateur s’avança vers le corps évanouis du perdant et se saisit de son glaive tombé durant le duel. Il s’en saisit à deux mains et n’hésita pas une seconde avant d’en planter la pointe acérée dans le cou nu de Bellius. C’était fini. Il quitta l’arène d’une démarche peu certaine en laissant retomber son épée, ses cheveux volant derrière lui. Des traces de sang derrière lui dessinaient un sillon macabre.

Lorsque son corps disparut par une des entrées, le monde sembla recommencer à tourner. Tonius prit une grande inspiration et il lui sembla qu’il avait retenu son souffle plus longtemps que de coutume. Autour de lui le Cirque n’était que cris, chaleur et ivresse du sang. Il se sentait étourdi, presqu’enivré.

Tullius se tourna vers lui et ses yeux s’étaient assombris. Il tira de sa sacoche de cuir une bourse et en sortit des pièces d’argent, assez pour se payer un esclave de haut rang et les tendit à Antonius qui les reçut sans un mot. 

-Cher ami, félicitation, on dirait que les dieux t’ont favorisé aujourd’hui, commença-t-il mais sa voix avait perdu de sa légèreté. 

Antonius le remercia rapidement avant de s’éclipser. Il quitta les gradins et se retrouva dans la rue où il fut assailli par mille odeurs différentes qu’il accueillit avec joie après avoir senti celle du sang pendant si longtemps. Ses pas le portèrent vers l’entrée privée du Cirque, un escalier étroit et glissant qui menait aux différents sous-sols où les gladiateurs s’entrainaient et logeaient.

Il hésita. Incertain de son choix. Est-ce que le déplacement en valait la peine ? Les gladiateurs mourraient généralement jeune, soit d’infections suite à des blessures mal soignées, ou de malformations suite à un combats soit tué dans l’arène directement. Acheter un combattant pouvait s’avérait problématique si celui-ci mourrait prématurément, mais ce soucis fut vite balayé de son esprit. Après tout, il ne déboursait rien de sa poche. 

Sa résolution prise il descendit les marches, soudain cerné par des odeurs de crasse et d’humidité. Plus il s’enfonçait dans les profondeurs du Cirque, plus l’odeur devenait insoutenable.

Il traversa un dédale de couloirs éclairé par des torches où des guerriers passaient eux-aussi, ombres meurtries dans les ténèbres de l’arène. Des bruits métalliques résonnaient contre les murs et les plafonds trop bas si bien qu’on en distinguait pas la provenance. 

Il arriva finalement au détour d’une alcôve où un homme se tenait courbé contre un bureau à faire des comptes. Ses épaules trapues penchées sur la table dissimulait les traits de son visage mais il releva la tête lorsqu’Antonius entra dans le bureau de fortune. 

« Antonius Starkus ! Tout Rome parle de toi ces derniers jours, le saluât-il et son sourire dévoila des dents jaunâtres dont l’une manquait. 

Antonius placarda sur son visage son sourire le plus brillant, celui qu’il réservait d’ordinaire au sénat, à la fois faux mais convaincant.

-Asinius, tu sais qu’il n’est jamais bon d’écouter les rumeurs de la ville, répondit-il d’un ton léger mais ses yeux avaient un éclat dur que le Rabatteur reconnu immédiatement et il courba la tête. 

-Ce sont pourtant des rumeurs qui te font honneur Starkus, sa voix avait un accent trainant et mielleux, elles disent que le Prince t’a fait l’honneur de ses faveurs, et s’il s’était agit de quiconque à part toi, j’aurais douté de leur véracité, mais te voyant ainsi devant moi, jeune et fort, elles ne peuvent que me paraitre justes. Si même l’ombre et la puanteur de ce lieu n’entame pas ta beauté, je ne doute pas qu’Auguste ait voulu y gouter. 

Antonius dévoila ses dents dans un sourire contraint et s’avança en remerciant le Rabatteur pour ses compliments. 

-Asinius, je viens acheter l’un de tes combattants, alla-t-il droit au but. 

Le Rabatteur n’en fut pas surpris, il mit de coté sa tablette d’argile où il gardait ses comptes et se releva légèrement.

-Je t’écoute Starkus. 

-Je veux le barbare aux cheveux longs, celui qui vient de terrasser Bellius.

Asinius sembla contrarié et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. 

-C’est que celui-la, reprit-il, il assure bien le spectacle, il me peine de m’en défaire maintenant au plus fort de sa popularité…

Antonius connaissait bien ce ton, c’était celui des artisans et des marchants, celui des négociations. Mais aujourd’hui il ne se sentait pas la volonté de batailler pour quelques pièces d’argents, et ce que Tullius lui avait donné était suffisant pour acheter au moins trois gladiateurs. Il leva la main de façon autoritaire et prit la parole tout en déposant sur le bureau en bois la poignets de pièces données par son ami. 

-Asinius, sa voix forte résonna dans les couloirs humides, amène-moi à lui. 

Son ton n’appelait aucun commentaire et le Rabatteur n’était pas assez fou pour refuser un ordre directe d’un citoyen aussi influent qu’Antonius Starkus. Il ramassa les pièces et eut un moment de surprise en voyant la somme, mais il se reprit et un sourire satisfait étira ses traits bourrus. 

-Bien entendu Starkus, suis-moi.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

La pièce où Antonius se trouvait comportait sur le sol cinq paillasses miteuses et aucune fenêtre, l’odeur de crasse était entêtante et la seule source de lumière venait d’un flambeau qui répondait une fumée noirâtre près du plafond. Deux des paillasses étaient occupées par des hommes mais Tonius ne pouvait distinguer leur identité. 

Le Rabatteur s’approcha d’une des deux et réveilla l’homme allongé dessus d’un coup de pieds dans les cotes. La silhouette au sol grogna et se redressa péniblement et Tonius le reconnu. Les cheveux emmêlés camouflant en parti son visage, la mâchoire carrée et les lèvres roses, la peau blanche, plus blanche que celle d’un romain, et ce regard clair mais ferme que la pénombre ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Il tourna ses yeux vers le Rabatteur qui lui lança un regard indifférent avant de dire : « Ton nouveau maître » en détachant bien les mots et en parlant lentement. 

-Il ne comprend pas le latin ? Demanda Antonius quelque peu perplexe, comment pouvait-on ne pas parler latin alors que l’empire s’étendait sur presque deux continents ? 

-Les bases, répondit Asinius d’un air ennuyé, il n’a pas voulu dire d’où il venait, je crois que c’est d’une contrée de l’est. Il ne comprend peut-être pas tout mais il sait se battre, c’est bien pour ça que tu le veux non ? 

Antonius hocha la tête sans quitter du regard l’homme qui se relevait doucement. Il ne portait plus son plastron de cuir, et malgré le manque de lumière, ses nombreuses cicatrices étaient visibles. Les plus fraiches étaient rouges et gonflées. Asinius lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

-Dépêche-toi ! Désormais tu n’es plus ma propriété.

Puis à Tonius :

-Il est tout à toi, dit-il avant de disparaitre dans le dédale des couloirs. 

Tonius observa plus en détail le gladiateur, les ombres sous ses yeux, ses joues creusées par la faim et la fatigue, la crasse sur sa peau, mélange de poussière, de sueur et de sang. 

Il soupira d’un coup et s’approcha de l’homme qui semblait avoir mille ans.

-Viens avec moi maintenant, ordonna-t-il lentement, tu vas vivre à mon service. Je ne vais pas t’attacher mais si tu t’enfuis, on te retrouvera, ton sort sera pire que l’arène et je ne pourrais rien y faire. Compris ?

Tonius attendit quelques instants mais aucune réponse ne quitta la barrière des lèvres tendues de l’esclave, de son esclave. Et alors qu’il pensait que l’homme ne l’avait pas compris, ce dernier hocha la tête doucement, son regard clair perçant malgré la fatigue et la douleur. Tonius soupira, le guerrier le dépassait d’au moins une tête et ses muscles semblaient ceux d’une statue, de loin sa musculature ne lui avait pas semblé si ferme. 

Il lança un dernier regard au gladiateur avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Derrière lui, docile, suivait la silhouette du combattant, la démarche incertaine alors que ses pieds nus laissaient des empruntes sur le sol. 

Lorsqu’ils parvinrent sous la lumière du jour Antonius se retourna pour l’observer à nouveau et il croisa une fois encore ses yeux. Sous le soleil ils étaient d’un bleu pâle qui rivalisait avec la couleur de l’acier. Ce n’était définitivement pas une teinte courante à Rome. 

-Très bien Hercule, bienvenu dans la famille Starkus. 

Le gladiateur devait surement tout ignorer des légendes d’Hercule car il inclina la tête sur le coté et leva un sourcils interrogateur. Tonius ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer, la chaleur était suffocante et il n’aspirait qu’à une chose, rentrer chez lui et se mettre à l’abris dans la fraicheur de sa bibliothèque. Il intima à son nouvel esclave de le suivre et paya un coursier pour les mener tout deux à sa villa. Le chemin se fit dans un silence complet, Antonius perdu dans ses pensées et regrettant déjà d’avoir acheter le combattant. Livia s’occuperait de le décrasser et de lui montrer les rudiments de ce qu’on attendait d’un esclave. À ses cotés l’ex-gladiateur observait méthodiquement le chemin qu’ils empruntaient pour le mémoriser, mais ses yeux pâles portaient une ombres indéchiffrables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lecteur, si tu as aimé ce que tu viens de lire, n'hésite pas à commenter. Un commentaire réchauffe toujours le coeur froid et dur d'un auteur sadique. 
> 
> Salve.
> 
> Karnage.


End file.
